In those cold nights
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Sentado al borde de un barranco, Yato contemplaba las estrellas, como cada media noche. No es que fuese a esperar una respuesta, realmente, pero le gustaba sentarse allí e intentar conversar con ellas.


**Título:**_In those colds nights._

**Summary:** _Sentado al borde de un barranco, Yato contemplaba las estrellas, como cada media noche. No es que fuese a esperar una respuesta, realmente, pero le gustaba sentarse allí e intentar conversar con ellas._

**N/A:**_Aquí vuelvo con otro pequeño one-shot de esta pareja. Es post-Lost Canvas, de modo que hay spoilers de por medio, aunque muy leves y, en cierto modo, predecibles. Si no te importa, pues adelante, siempre serás bien recibido. No es que tenga mucho que comentar de esta historia, realmente, aparte de ese detalle. Al releerla me he dado cuenta de que me gustó cómo me había quedado, de modo que aquí la traigo para compartirla con todos vosotros. Espero que también sea de vuestro agrado._

_¡Un saludo!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Shiroi Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada; y esto es algo que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>Se había hecho de noche mucho antes de lo que se podría haber esperado. Desde que habían vuelto a Jamir, el tiempo pasaba tremendamente deprisa, y las horas de luz se consumían prácticamente solas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A penas en un parpadeo todo se había oscurecido y le daba paso a las sombras de la noche. Y con ellas, al brillo incesante de las estrellas, que desde el final de la Guerra Santa, lucían más grandes, hermosas y resplandecientes que nunca. Sentado al borde de un barranco, con las piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo echado hacia atrás, apoyando todo el peso en los brazos, Yato las contemplaba, como cada media noche.<p>

No es que fuese a esperar una respuesta, realmente, pero le gustaba sentarse allí e intentar conversar con ellas, tal y cómo lo habría hecho con las personas en particular. Si bien en realidad acababa hablándole específicamente a una constelación en particular, contándole prácticamente todo lo que le sucedía a lo largo de la jornada. Sin embargo, al final, el monólogo siempre terminaba versando sobre lo mismo.

—Esto es un asco, Tenma. — Suspiró levemente, enfocando las estrellas de Pegaso—. No sé, todo en general. El que perdiésemos la capacidad de usar el cosmos, que no podamos volver al Santuario… Aunque en realidad es culpa de Yuzuriha, ya te lo dije. Ella no me deja regresar. Dice que no es necesario… — En su rostro se dibujó una mueca triste—. Atenea y tú moristeis juntos, ¿verdad? Sellando a Hades… Mira que eres egoísta… siempre pretendiendo hacerlo tú todo, simplemente porque eres Pegaso. — Agachó la mirada, algo apesadumbrado, y se inclinó hacia delante—. Al menos no te fuiste solo, ¿eh? Al final estuviste con Alone y con… Sascha. — Se relamió los labios, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían un poco. Alzó el rostro y se pasó el puño frenéticamente por ellos, intentando apaciguarlo—. ¡Y al resto que nos den! ¿¡No es así! ¡Nos quedamos aquí echándoos de menos y sintiéndonos completamente inútiles! ¡Y…! ¡Auch! — recibió de lleno un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo girarse—. ¡Yuzuriha! — farfulló en voz baja.

—Si sigues gritando así despertarás a Atla. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? — la joven se cruzó de brazos y le observó desde su posición—. Todas las noches sales a hacer el tonto.

Yato se encogió un poco, frotándose aún el lugar del impacto.

—Hablaba con Tenma. — La expresión de Yuzuriha se suavizó bastante—. Sé que es una estupidez, pero…

No pudo terminar la frase. Bajó la mano que había estado usando para atusarse y la entrelazó con la otra. No es como si de verdad estuviese deprimido o hundido. Habían pasado semanas desde la muerte de su amigo, y lo tenía más que asumido. Sin embargo le echaba de menos, y eso era una forma de seguir recordándole, de tenerle en cuenta. Además, estaba convencidísimo de que en el fondo no les había abandonado. Que seguía escuchándoles allá donde estuviese, en las estrellas o en el Inframundo.

—¿Y qué le decías?

Se sorprendió al sentir que la muchacha se sentaba a su lado, doblando una pierna y rodeándola con sus brazos para atraerla contra su pecho. No pudo apartar la vista de sus ojos celestes durante unos segundos, hasta que se percató de que la estaba mirando como un idiota sin motivos y giró el rostro en otra dirección.

—Que es culpa tuya que no volviésemos al santuario, — farfulló — aunque ya debe de estar cansado de escucharme decir eso. También le echaba la bronca por morirse, aunque me alegra que no lo hiciese solo. Pero eso es de todas las noches. Le conté nuestro día; cómo Altar sigue yendo a ver a Shion para que le enseñe a reparar armaduras y esas cosas. Y que me extraña que tú no sepas.

—¿Y qué te responde? — preguntó, divertida.

—¿Que qué me…?

—Claro. Es una conversación, ¿no? ¿Qué te dice?

—No te rías de mi, Yuzuriha.

—No lo hago, Yato. ¿Qué crees que te diría Tenma?

Guardó silencio durante unos momentos que dedicó a reflexionar. Al final la miró.

—Que soy idiota. Que me preocupo por tonterías cuando debería estar centrándome en seguir vivo. — Dirigió su vista al cielo—. Que aproveche mi tiempo contigo… — Reconoció, algo nervioso, sonrojándose levemente—. Porque estamos vivos y juntos, y en cualquier momento eso puede terciarse y desaparecer. Como les sucedió a ellos…

Yuzuriha alzó la mirada también hacia el cielo, donde la constelación de Pegaso brillaba intensamente.

—Y que cuida de nosotros. — Finalizó ella—. Que cuidará de nosotros para siempre.

—Hasta que nuestro último aliento se apague... — Continuó Yato—. ¡Tan típico de él! — se revolvió el pelo, algo molesto.

Yuzuriha se rió suavemente, y colocó su mano sobre la suya cuando la puso de nuevo en el suelo, provocando que se sobresaltase y se sonrojase ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Sin embargo no la apartó, se limitó a permanecer ahí, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, tan finos y fríos como siempre.

—Tienes la mano helada.

—Lo sé. Jamir es frío por las noches.

—No hay plantas, no hay flores, el clima es horrible y sólo hay montañas… ¿Tus antepasados no podían escoger un lugar mejor para vivir?

—Yato…

—Vale, vale. — Farfulló—. Lo siento. Es que acostumbrado a…

—Ya lo sé.

—Bueno, no es que fuese mucho mejor pero era diferente. Había…

—Más gente. Más calor humano. Estaba Atenea.

—¿¡Qué tiene que ver Atenea en todo esto! — preguntó, algo sobresaltado, con un leve rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

—Vamos, Yato…

—¡Ni "vamos, Yato"! — Yuzuriha le puso la otra mano sobre los labios.

—Vas a despertar a Atla. — Repitió. Cuando vio que estaba dispuesto a bajar el tono de voz, le descubrió la boca—. Estás gritando demasiado.

—Lo siento. Es que dices…

—La verdad. Siempre has perdido la cabeza por Atenea.

—¡Era mi diosa! — se apresuró en reprender.

—Y también era una chica. No intentes ocultar tus sentimientos. No te sirve de nada.

—No es como si estuviese enamorado de ella.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo has insinuado. Qué demonios insinuado… si te ha faltado usar esas palabras.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—¿Y qué más da ahora? — suspiró—. Ella ya no está. Como no lo está Tenma tampoco. Sí que tenía cierta envidia de él… por su relación con ella… quizás por eso al principio no podía soportarle. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

—Sí que lo es. Sobre todo cuando erais tan parecidos.

—No lo éramos.

—Sí que lo erais, Yato. Vuestras escenas de pelea resultaban entrañables.

—Bah.

Yuzuriha volvió a reírse y apretó inconscientemente la mano de Yato, que hizo lo mismo.

—Yo también le echo de menos…

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, porque sabían perfectamente lo que el otro opinaba. Ella se fue acercando lentamente y se dejó caer sobre el brazo de él, quien tampoco se apartó, si bien sí que se sintió un poco tenso al principio. Pero cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse al calor de Yuzuriha, se fue relajando poco a poco.

—Oye. — Dijo ella suavemente.

—¿Qué?

—Si quieres mañana podemos ir al Santuario. — Comentó como si nada.

—¿Perdón?

—¿No era lo que querías?

—Sí, pero tú decías que…

—Si tantas ganas tienes de ir podemos pedírselo a Atla. No creo que después de teletransportarnos a todos desde el Lost Canvas, dos personas sea mucho esfuerzo.

—Lo que pasa es que en el fondo tú también quieres volver… — dijo, como si acabase de resolver algo muy complejo.

—A penas si pisé el Santuario, Yato.

—Sí, pero Shion está allí.

—¿Y qué?

—No sé. Pensaba que la admirabas mucho o algo así.

—Y lo hago. Es un gran hombre. Pero no es por eso. — Cerró los ojos—. Es sólo que no soporto tus quejas un día más.

—¡Serás! ¡Y lo peor es que no lo dices en serio!

Yuzuriha se echó a reír contra su brazo, y Yato sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Le ponía de los nervios que le hiciese sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.

—¡Ya, deja de reírte de mí!

—Está bien. — Suspiró—. Entonces, ¿quieres o no quieres?

—No sé…

—¿No sabes? — Se separó de él y le miró, sin soltar su mano—. Yato, si llevas semanas quejándote de lo mismo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero… tampoco está tan mal este sitio, ni estar aquí haciendo nada contigo… Al menos se está tranquilo y podemos hablar con Tenma.

—No hay quien te entienda. — Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Te contradices más que…

—Meh. — Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo que no estaba pegado a Yuzuriha, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Luego la miró—. Puedes echarte de nuevo. — Y desvió la mirada hacia las estrellas.

Fue una frase muy sencilla y muy directa, sobre todo viniendo de Yato, y eso la sorprendió. Sonrió y agachó la cabeza, recostándose de nuevo contra él mientras cambiaba el orden de las manos e introducía la del muchacho entre las dos suyas. El antiguo santo del Unicornio la miró de reojo hacer eso, y se quedó observándola durante unos segundos; parecía tan cómoda mirando las estrellas junto a él. Aquel pensamiento le creó un nudo en el estómago, y comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo le hormigueaba; pero lejos de ponerse tenso, se obligó a relajarse, porque lo cierto era que no quería alejarse de Yuzuriha en ese momento, y menos por esa estúpida sensación. Yuzuriha siempre había sido especial y eso lo sabía, pero aún no quería plantearse de qué modo, ni por qué. Ya llegaría el momento.

—Cuando tengas sueño nos vamos dentro. — Dijo de pronto, algo adormilada.

Yato sonrió.

—Mejor nos vamos ya, que no quiero tener que cargar contigo luego hacia dentro. — Se separó de ella suavemente, sin soltarla y tironeó con tiento para instarla a que hiciese lo mismo.

—Sí, no vaya a ser muy pesada para ti.

—¿¡Pero cómo!?

—¡Yato! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Demostrarte que puedo contigo! — pronunció, muy orgulloso, mientras la cogía en brazos.

—Yato, bájame ahora mismo. — Se sorprendió al encontrarla algo azorada y nerviosa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Fíjate tú que descubrimiento!

—¡Yato, bájame!

El muchacho se echó a reír mientras Yuzuriha pataleaba por que le soltase, pero no hacía más que sujetarla con más fuerza.

—¡Yato, en serio!

—¡De eso nada! Ahora me voy a reír yo un rato, hombre.

—¡Ush! ¡Está bien! — Se cruzó de brazos—. Pero date prisa en entrar. ¡Ah! — se vio obligada a aferrarse al cuello de su amigo cuando éste reafirmó el agarre sobre ella, quedando con el rostro sobre el hombro de él, lugar en el que prefirió permanecer.

—Buenas noches, Tenma. — Yato se giró hacia la constelación con una sonrisa en los labios, disponiéndose a avanzar—. Y estate quieta ya.

—Me estoy quieta, Yato. — Espetó—. Sólo date prisa.

—¿Te sientes incómoda?

—Un poco. No me gusta que me lleven como a una…

—¿Chica? Es que eres una chica, Yuzuriha. — La sintió estremecerse contra él y apretar el agarre de los brazos.

—Ya lo sé… Pero… no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren así, eso es todo.

Yato se sonrojó y suspiró, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo una vez más, pensando que, de estar allí, con total certeza Tenma se habría echado a reír.

_"Menudo par de idiotas que somos…"_


End file.
